warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leopardclawxx/archive 3
This is an archive. Do not post here. Thanks. stuff could you do the monthly promps? Also you can be the spellchecker for the last hope if you want :) I don't care LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) komp i need help and i will make you a admin if you help on my wiki here's the link http://lifeintheclan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Komp101 Komp101 14:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC)komp101 Imagine Hi! I was just wondering if Project Imagine was still accepting members. I'd really like to join if it's not too much trouble. I put in a request but no one answered, so I thought I'd ask you ^^ Sorry for bothering you! [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 00:24, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *starts sobbing* Nooooooooooo!! Sky stop please! (why didn't my siggie come up?) Sky Hay Claweh! Im Vixy from WW and can I be apart of this wiki? It seems like a cool palce and can you show me around? <3 ( lets see if my siggie works) thanks Vixy Project Image Can i draw the cat with color and stuff instead of using Gimp and pixlel? Please reply on my talk page. Kittylove Signaure If you know how to make signature can you please make one for me? Kittylove1 01:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Colors: Black and White Font: Make it look like its drawn or something you can choose the rest...and please link it to my talk page. Thanks. :) Kittylove1 23:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! I love my new siggie. :)) 19:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Leopard. Can you Make me a new siggie? Text(What it says): <3Kitty Colors: Heart: #fb002c Kitty: #00fbcf Font: I dont care Can you make it 3D Rest: I dont care you choose Link: On my talk page please. Thanks :) 03:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, Leopard. I see you and RC have made that... interesting cat that should have been named Disco''star''. Anyways, I was just bored today, and decided to check up on my old wiki. It's great to see that new users are coming in a lot. I hope StarClan lights your path always, Ottersplash~March luck~ 15:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: :D Thanks! It's so epic and aweomse ;-; I amYour worst nightmare 18:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol that reminds me of when Feather spammed herself to bump up her edits. XD Oh yeah, sorry about going off chat last night. My mum went through my geography assignment with her media-and-communications-proffessor-eyed look and found stuff for me to fix up. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw! Me and Cloudy are actually talking on another wiki at this very moment xD So I'm going to take a guess and say this wiki is about fanfiction, chararting, spellcheck practice(lol) 17:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Morning, night, same th- okay, I'll stop myself there. XD Procrastination is a wonderful thing. Too bad I can't do it anymore. :b Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 06:52, March 20, 2012 (UTC) GCSE's? Not something we have here. XD I wanted to procrastinate and obsess over Jem for a while that night, but I had no choice but to decide against it. D:Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 09:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Charcter Templates How do you add on to the Character Template. For example, I need to add my charcter's kit, apprentice, and warrior name to the template, but I don't know how to add a subsection. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 02:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm meant to be doing an English report. It's my second last major assessment due in the next couple of weeks.Thank god my assessments have slowed down though- term 1 is always the most busy time of the year for me with homework and stuff. :3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] I'm back! Super early, too! Yeah! :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:10, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Idea This is about P:C. Most users don't really know "how to critique". Since yours are so flippin' good, why don't you create a tutorial or instructional aid to help them? Just a thought. 01:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing So do you want me to add mine to it too? 13:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing RE: komp101 i realy dont care about activadyi'll have what shes having 05:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC)komp101 i love it!!!i'll have what shes having...komp101 22:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC)komp101 Boxes How do you make the boxes and have the titles in a different colored box? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 03:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Why??! Leopard why did you decline both my chararts? tell me ASAP im on now.:The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 18:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) User Page I redesigned my userpage. Because I'm just that awesome XP''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Questions I do have a question. How do you make tables and boxes? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 23:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) charcat Can i have a charcat? Name: Ivypaw pelt color: white markings: silver tabby eye color: green with golden flecks (Take a guess where I got that from? XD) Rank: apprentice [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 20:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) +1... For hating One Direction. <3333 Another Question How do you make the box that goes around at the top of the view screen on user pages? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I used your coding. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 05:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :( Leopard, each time I try to make my siggie work, it goes wrong. Its just weird FAIL! <--- this is what happens when you give rowan a program she has no idea how to use. :P I couldn't figure out how to blur the shading/highlights enough :( oh well, consider it a fail present XD''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 13:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Question..... Is it OK that I draw a picture of you and put it on your talk page? Report back to me soon!!! 23:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Leopardclaw!!! I drew this yesterday. Hope you like it!!! 14:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) For awesome leopard!! ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 14:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG thank you! Thanks Claweh its so pretty! Can you try and make me a siggie? My current one is weird. Thanks, ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 14:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Here is what I want it to look like, Make the "Vixenblaze" not stoney. Squeee! They are gorgeous!!! What program do you use to make them? Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 19:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:09, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Charart Thanks, but I have one question, are there black flecks on her? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:31, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat? um yeah, so Chat? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I havez a present!!! I maded this 4 u! : http://thepokewarrior.deviantart.com/art/Leopardclaw-and-Rowanfall-Play-Fight-297328180 also, that is my dA account, Thepokewarrior. 01:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowanflight made me a siggie on another wiki and on the preference it looks like its working on all the wikis so.. i guess you wont have to make my siggie :3 .... ♥Kitty! 00:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) 100 EDITS! I dare you to do 5,000 edits claweh! LOL, Vixenblaze 18:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *pokes* Psst. Leopard. Aren't I in Project Imagine? :3 07:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) *clears throat* Ahem...could you add me in then? :3 12:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoof I had a question? Do you take spoofs?i'll have what shes having...komp101 04:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Komp101 Let me explane i want to do a super hero clan mostly dc.i'll have what shes having...komp101 08:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC)komp101 ARGH I'M SO SORRY XDDDD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 09:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki-versary! Happy Wiki-versary, Leo! Here's your present! I gives you pie XP-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 23:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy Wiki-Anniversary/Something else! I'd give you a drawing, but since I cannot draw for the life of me, I'll just say Happy wiki-anniversary and I missed mine x3 And you're awesome, just saying x3. Maybe I will try drawing a cake or something x3. And this message is totally random o3o I amYour worst nightmare 23:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandal This user has been vandalizing multiple project pages and a story page, deleting all of the content and replacing it with nasty messages like "this wiki sucks." I have warned him/her and they will not listen. I have undone all of the vandalism. Seeing as you are an admin, I thought you might be able to deal with it (don't mean to sound pushy or rude or anything there). 21:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I have two charart requests because I need your beautiful chararts <3 Name: Enteiflare Rank: Warrior From our story c; and Names: Enteiflare and Vulpixblaze Rank: Mates 17:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Eh? Is something wrong? o.o Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 22:32, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Card Leopard I NEED to talk to you about Vixen talk to me as soon as you can ( try chat because i dont want vixne to know what im doing for her) ♥Kitty! 03:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Forgiven. ;) 23:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) You had me scared for a second there XD Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 07:04, May 25, 2012 (UTC) P:C Something needs to be done about it. Nightfern's name is wayyy up top and the rest of the names are wayyy farther down. I've been trying to fix it, but nothing works. Do you know how to fix it? 19:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Chat? Little! Was here ;) 14:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. And what do you mean by ok? 14:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I JUST LIGHTBULBED (in Millie language that means I had a good idea XD) It's about P:C and the fanfiction on the wiki. I've noticed that a lot of stories are becoming semi-inactive or dormant, if you like. I was thinking this might be partly because they're not actually being read and/or commented on. Would you really want to keep writing a story if no one was reading it? So my idea is to have a page on P:C or somewhere where users post a list of fanfictions they're reading. They can put where they are in the story (chapter 1, 2, 3, etc). That way we can kill two birds with one stone: the authors will know who's reading the story and decide when to upload a new chapter, and all those annoying "PLEASE UPDATE" comments will go away. What do you think? Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 23:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You just did something very dangerous. You praised me. XD You and Night can do whatever you want with it... it's just a random idea. Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 07:19, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but just in case Night murders me, I'm going to give her a bit of credit for it. XD Okayzzz, I will check the page when the time comes and give a bit of a demo. :D Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 00:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) You like Evanescence and Shinedown? So do I! :D 20:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing